1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nasal composition administered generally in atomized formed and useful without a vasoconstrictor compound for relieving nasal distress.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
The nasal compositions generally available commonly contain one or more anithistamine compounds combined with a vasocontrictor compound such as epinephrine or neosynephrine. The action of the vasoconstrictor compound is counter to that of the antihistamines in that the vasoconstrictor compound, on contact with the membranes lining the nasal passages, constricts the blood capillary vessels and surounding membranes to shrink and open the nasal passages. Because of this constriction, optimum action of the antihistamine in reducing fluid discharge from the nasal passage membranes is restricted. Further, once the effect of the vasoconstrictor compound wears off, the membranes lining the nasal passages tend to swell to a greater extent than previously, with resulting greater nasal congestion. Repeated use of such nasal sprays over a prolonged period of time results in severe nasal congestion and nasal distress.